Saving Neverland
by MarleySirius
Summary: Peter Pan must bring back Jane to Neverland, a new enemy has risen and Peter cannot defeat them unless there's help. Though this enemy doesn't want him, they want to take over Neverland.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the original characters of the Peter Pan series, though Arabella Williams does belong to me and me only, tell me what you think of it.**

Jane and Danny sat near the fireplace, their mother Wendy was finishing off one of her many scarves she had knitted over the winter, "mother, could you tell us about Neverland again?" Danny asked and their mother all but smiled, "I would love to" she replied but Jane snorted, "come on Danny, there's no point on asking, we're never going to go there" she replied and Danny glared daggers at her "you're lying, you went there not that long ago!" Jane froze, he was right, though she didn't want to, she was kidnapped by the Captain and taken to Neverland against her will, and that was when she met Peter Pan, Wendy's friend from years ago, "Jane darling, please don't act silly, Danny never got the chance as you did" Wendy added and Jane shrugged, "still, I don't want to hear about it, because I'll never get to go back there".

"What makes you think that?"

Wendy seemed a little shocked, and Jane sighed, "Well you went there once mother and you've never gone back since" Jane said and Wendy couldn't help but chuckle, "oh darling, it was just too late that was all, I was grown up, Peter didn't come in time" Wendy replied and Jane sighed, "well, just don't talk about it right now, maybe when I'm gone" Jane said and Danny adverted his gaze down to the floor, "when's dad coming home?" He suddenly asked and Wendy sighed, Edward wasn't going to be home for quite some time, the army was a very strict area and meant that all men had to be at work almost every day, and it saddened Wendy, though her children took her as quite a calm woman, inside she was anxious about her husband, "he shouldn't be too long Danny" was all she could say, she would never lie to her children, it never got anyone anywhere. Jane had moved herself over to the window, staring glumly out, "he said the third star to the right?" Jane asked and Wendy shook her head in response, "the second star dear always the second star". Jane sighed and continued gazing out the window, "we had so much fun the first time" Jane admitted and Wendy smiled, "I bet you did". Danny glared at Jane, "I can't see why I couldn't have come" he spoke in a peevish manner and Jane poked her tongue out, "it's because you were too young, you couldn't even walk then Danny, just a imagine you around Neverland, we'd of used nearly all the pixie dust to keep you afloat" Jane laughed and Danny couldn't help but crack a smile, "mother, is there an age limit to go to Neverland?" Jane suddenly asked and Wendy stopped, to be honest, she had no clue, though Captain Hook was older than her, she assumed that anyone could go, you just wouldn't grow old, "that I don't know, maybe when Peter returns, you can ask him" she said with a smile. Jane huffed in annoyance and twiddled her fingers, why wouldn't her mother always say that, talk to Peter, when will be come back? The squeak from her mother's rocking chair could be heard as Wendy pulled herself out of the chair, "it's time to go to bed young ones, it's Friday tomorrow, so that means school" Wendy said as she wrapped the unfinished scarf around her arm. Her long brown hair reached her hips and her light blue night gown fluttered about, hiding her elegant skinny ankles and creamy white skin. Jane had no doubt that Pan would've fallen in love her mother, no doubt about it at all.

In the morning Jane had passed her father in the hall, receiving a goodbye kiss as he left the house, quickly she straightened her school dress and headed straight to the kitchen where Wendy was, no longer in her light blue night gown, and her hair was no longer free, but in a tight bun, "Jane quickly, I've made your lunch, eat your breakfast" her mother said as she packed Danny and Jane's lunch away. Quickly Jane sat down, Danny had joined her a few moments later, "I have homework due next week" he replied groggily and Jane couldn't help but smirk, even though Danny was in the lower year, they still got a lot of work.  
Putting the spoon and bowl into the sink, "alright mum, thanks" she said as she kissed Wendy on the cheek before rushing out the door and onto the street. It was a beautiful sunny day which Jane loved, because the cobblestone streets weren't wet, she tightened her grip on her bag and rushed down the stairs with Danny following in hot pursuit. "So you think the teacher wouldn't mind giving me an extension?" Danny asked and Jane shrugged, "I didn't have your teacher before, but give it a try it sometimes works" she said, they moved quickly until they saw the school, it wasn't bad, Wendy had gone there, but she never told them the bad side of the school, which annoyed Jane a bit. Suddenly Danny had stopped in his tracks, causing Jane to stop as well, "what's the matter Danny, did you forget something?" She questioned but he didn't answer, so she followed his gaze to the gates of the school and she groaned loudly. Pansy Liverpool was standing at the gates with her group of goonies, they would always annoy Jane and Danny, mainly because Pansy had a crush on Jane's father, which Jane found really gross, "come on we can get passed them if we go in with another crowd" Jane said as she took her brother's hand and began pulling him towards the gate, another group of kids had made their way to the gates and Pansy was already having a go at them, this was there chance. Jane pulled harder on Danny and they rushed past the gates, only to hear one of the girls shout her name and Jane rolled her eyes in agitation. Though Pansy was occupied with the group of kids, the other three girls had turned their attention to the two kids. "Thought you'd get past us did you?" The tallest spoke up, she had short blond hair and freckles that littered her face, and her dress was a little too small and only reached the top of her knees, they called her Stacey. Jane sighed and looked over at Danny, who had adverted his eyes down to the ground, "where's the lunch?" Stacey asked and held out her hand, Jane frowned, "don't just stand there gawking at me, give me the lunch money, because Pansy doesn't have any".

"No, I'm not handing my lunch over, she can go get her own".

Jane wasn't afraid, at first she was, but now she was just annoyed with their presence, "what did you just say to me?" She asked menacingly, Jane and Danny backed away, holding their bags firmly; "you heard me" was all Jane could say. Before she could turn and run, Stacey had grabbed for her bag, catching the strap, Jane pulled back quickly, pulling Stacey along with her, even though Stacey was a head taller, she was skinny so Jane could push her about, "give me the stupid bag!" Stacey yelled, but Jane refused, quickly pushing her brother back so that he was out of reach. In a few seconds, the two other girls had joined in, pulling at Jane. The fight only lasted for a few seconds before their teacher had appeared, "Stacey, Maya, Hala, that's enough, let go of her, and detention to all three of you!" She snapped, Pansy had stopped harassing the other group and turned to her friend, Mrs Kennedy folded her arms and tapped her sharp tipped toe of her shoe on the hard cobble stones that led to the entrance of the school, "you'll have a lot of explaining to do the lot of you" she said before stepping aside to let the other students go through, "hurry up or you'll be late for class" she said, her beady eyes on Jane and the others. Mrs Kennedy was quite a nice teacher when she wanted to be, but she could be quite firm, Jane smiled as she sat down at her desk; it was not too far at the front, and not too far at the back, but just perfect. Mrs Kennedy entered the room, her long dress was now a dark purple, and she was quite a wonderful teacher, the best one out of them all because of her bright personality. "Alright class we'll be working on an assignment, I've personally picked this one for you all, and I hope you like it, it's about creating a story". Jane looked up with interest, creating a story? Sounds like fun, though Jane didn't write a lot, which never meant that she hated writing. Mrs Kennedy continued on, "you can talk about what you would think would happen to you in the future, you could make up a story, or just wrote a biography, though the biography may be a little hard, it's just an option though" she said with a smile, "I'll give you a few weeks to get it done, story writing does take some time, and if you're having trouble you can always ask me" she said.  
Jane packed up her bag, ever since the teacher introduced the task Jane didn't feel anything but happiness. Wendy even told her that she had quite an imagination. But Jane was stopped when the teacher called out to her, "I want to know what happened outside before school started" Mrs Kennedy replied and Jane sighed, "they wanted my lunch".

"Ah I see".

"It's fine, I don't mind".

"No you shouldn't just let it slip, if anything else happens, I'm here alright".

Jane smiled and nodded in response and quickly scurried off to find her friends, Nina was sitting at one of the old benches, and her red hair was tied up in a bun, "hey there Jane, what took you so long?"

"The teacher wanted to have a word with me; I got in a fight with Pansy's friends".

"Really, why?"

"They just wanted my lunch".

"They didn't hurt you did they?"

Jane shook her head, "no, but Danny was quite traumatized, he never really liked them", Nina shrugged, "I wouldn't like them either" Nina took a bite out of her muesli bar, Jane spotted Danny who sat on the other side of the playground, "so how's your mum?" Nina asked, "She's been pretty good, though I can tell she's been pretty upset lately because dad's been heading to work a lot".

"Yeah well isn't he meant to be working everyday?"

"I know that, but we barely see him".

Nina sighed, "Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear". Jane shrugged in response, "what're you going to do about it?"

Jane waited for Danny to finished packing everything up before meeting him at the front of the school, "have you seen Pansy recently?" Jane asked and Danny shook his head, "nah, haven't seen her since this morning. Jane offered to take his bag but he refused, "Jane" Danny spoke "mmm?" Jan responded, "Is he really real?"

"Who's really real?"

"Peter Pan".

Jane frowned, Danny kept his eyes down, avoiding eye contact, "yes he's real, I know you wouldn't believe me, you haven't seen him before, but he's quite a nice kid to be honest and I think you two would get along well" she said with a smile. Danny looked up with interest, "man if only he visited us again". Jane chuckled, "yeah well Neverland was quite a wonderful place to be to be honest".  
When the two came home, they heard shouting, "stay here" Jane whispered to her brother and she soundlessly made her way to through the house to the living room, it was their mother and father, "Wendy looked out of sorts whilst their father looked rather tired, "you've got to quit, your kids barely see you, _I_ barely see you!" Wendy yelled desperately. Jane stood frozen by the door, eyeing off her parents, "honey you know I can't do that, there's barely any jobs out there" their father replied, sounding just as desperate. Suddenly Wendy turned around, spotting little Jane, "oh dear god, Jane dear how long have you been standing there for?"

"Not that long mummy, Danny and I just got back from school".

Wendy rubbed her temples and sighed, "Your father and I were just discussing some things", Jane cocked her eyebrow at her, "pretty loud discussion" Jane felt her heart lift when her parents both smiled, "yes well, we're adults, it's what we do" her mother said "now, do you want a hot chocolate?"

"Yes please".

Jane motioned for Danny to follow her, though their father stayed in the living room, "so how was school?" Wendy asked as she grabbed the cups and boiled the water, "pretty good, we have a new task, it's about creating a story" Jane replied as she placed her bag on the table, Wendy then noticed the slight bruise on Jane's hand, "what did you do there, did you fall over?" She questioned and Jane shook her head, "no, Pansy's friends tried to take my lunch and I had to fight them".

"Oh dear, did you report it to the teacher?"

"Yeah well she saw everything so there was no need to explain".

Wendy smiled and mixed the chocolate, "your father and I will be up a little late in the night, so if you hear anything there's no need to worry, it's just us" Wendy said. Jane took the hot chocolate and sat down at the table with Danny, "mum, if you're free now, could you tell me more about Peter Pan?" Danny asked and Wendy chuckled, "you can't get enough of him can you?" She joined them at the table, "Peter Pan was a boy who chose never to grow up, he took me and your uncle's to Neverland, though he led us into danger with Captain Hook running around, there I met the Lost Boys, and Tinker Bell, we also met mermaids". Jane almost spat out her drinks, "you never told me about mermaids" she groaned in annoyance and Wendy couldn't help but laugh, "I forgot about it sorry".

"You never really spoke about Captain Hook".

"Well, he was the enemy, but then again I never knew how he ended up in Neverland, I found him quite the charmer, if only he didn't act the way he was –".

"Gross mum, what's wrong with you?"

Jane jumped in whilst scrunching up her nose, Wendy burst out laughing, "I know, it's a little weird, but trust me if you met him, you would be thinking the same thing". Jane turned away from her mother, "you are gross mum" Jane said, "what will you be doing tonight?" Danny suddenly asked and Jane looked over her shoulder to see her mother tense, "some… Some grown up things".

"That's even grosser mum".

"No… Not like that, your father and I need to talk".

Jane said no more, knowing that she and her brother were treading on thin ice.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane sat silently at the dinner table, Danny sat to her left whilst her parents remained on the other side of the table, away from the kids, their voices were low so that Jane couldn't hear them, "I have a feeling we'll be sent to bed after dinner" Jane whispered to Danny who pouted, "that's not fair, I want to stay up" he shot back but Jane shook her head, "I don't think they'll let us no matter how hard we fight them". Danny leaned back in his chair in defeat, knowing that his sister was right. To occupy herself, Jane decided to stare out the big window, watching the twinkling stars, suddenly she saw a shooting star; and quickly she jumped out of her seat and rushed to the window, alerting her parents, "What's wrong dear?" Wendy questioned as she joined Jane's side, "I saw a shooting star!" Jane confessed, to be honest, Jane hadn't seen a shooting star for quite some time, and she was quite fascinated with them. Wendy stroked her daughter's delicate hair and smiled, "well then, make a wish" Jane closed her eyes and counted to ten before rushing back to her seat, "what did you wish for?" Danny asked and Jane shook her head, "remember, you're never allowed to tell anyone about your wish or it will never happen" she replied and Danny sighed in agitation, "so Jane, mummy told me that you got into a fight this morning" father said and Jane sighed, "well I didn't instigate it daddy, she wanted my lunch".

"That' fine honey, as long as you didn't start it, and as long as you're not hurt".

Jane watched as he took another sip of his wine, "are you done eating" Wendy asked and the two kids nodded, "alright then, off to bed" their mother said. Jane grabbed her plate as well as Danny's and quickly made her way to the kitchen, bumping into the maid, "hello dear, I heard you saw a shooting star", Jane stare at her in disbelief, "how'd you know?"

"Well you _did_ shout it out, and everyone could hear you dear one".

Jane couldn't help but blush, the maid was quite a lovely woman and whenever Wendy couldn't be with her, the maid was there almost every day, "Danny and I have to go to bed early" Jane said and the maid nodded, "I understand, I have your new sleep wear".

"I have new sleepwear?"

"Yes, your father, when he was away, bought you and your brother some new clothes".

Jane felt a pang of guilt, her parents were wonderful, but they had a lot of adult things to focus on and them stopping to give Jane gifts wasn't such a delight, she never given them anything in return, "alright then, are they on my bed?" She asked the maid and she replied with a nod, Danny was standing by the doorway when Jane had placed the dirty dishes away, "we've got new sleep wear, come on before mum and dad notice us" she said. Quickly Jane raced her brother through the house and up the stairs, the sleep wear was neatly folded on their beds and Jane grabbed the clothes in excitement, "these are so fluffy!" Danny said as he plopped onto the bed, Jane chuckled and rushed into the bathroom to get changed.  
After she was done she sat near the window, staring out, wondering if she could spot another shooting star, but to her disappointment here were none, only the twinkling stars and the illuminated moon. Danny joined her a few minutes later after turning off the light and turning on the night lights, "Jane, when you grow up, what do you think you're going to do?" He asked her and Jane shrugged in uncertainty, "to be honest I have no clue, I could be a teacher, but you need a lot of patience, I could leave Britain, but I don't know where to go from there, what about you?"

"Don't know; maybe join the army like dad".

"Are you willing to?"

"No not really".

Jane sighed and let her head rest on the window sill, "because if you are, then get ready for short moments with your family, that's if you find someone".

"Then again we're pretty young and we've got a long way to go".

Jane smiled sadly, he was right, but it won't be long, it's like that saying, time flies when you're having fun. Danny pulled something out, which caught Jane's attention, it was a thimble, "hey that's mine, and I thought I'd lost it!" Jane exclaimed as she snatched the thimble from her little brother's hands, "I took it when you left it on the table, tell me about it". When Jane had gone to Neverland with Peter, at the end of the journey he had given her the thimble, claiming that her mother had passed it on to him to remember her, but he remembered her without looking at the thimble, she was etched in to his brain and she was never going away, "take this, so you won't forget me, I know you will" was his final words to Jane before returning her home, "Peter was given this thimble by our mother in order for him to remember her and it represented a kiss in a way, after our journey he passed the thimble to me, saying that it was best if I had it, because he knew that I would one day forget about him", Danny nodded, "well you haven't which is a good thing".

"Yeah because you won't shut up about him".

Jane playfully shoved Danny, "well I'm interested okay, and you're the one who visited Neverland!" He pouted, which made Jane laugh more. The two sat silently for a while, Jane went over to one of the bookshelves and picked out one of the books, she picked her mother's book, though there were books about Peter Pan, Wendy had created her own book of her own journey in Neverland, and it was by far the best. Jane had memorized everything, but she'd read it. Wendy's wonderful illustrations brought the book to life the Black Castle was the best drawing she had ever done, Grandfather Darling absolutely adored the drawings, though Jane wasn't all that amazing, she still attempted to draw like her mother. Danny grabbed the little old telescope and opened the window. A cold breeze hit the two kids and Jane couldn't help but shiver, as long as it wasn't snowing they could have the window opened. "I can see Johnny from here" Danny said and Jane gently kicked him, "don't spy on him, he needs his privacy" she said and Danny giggled, "He did it to me".

"That's a little bit weird".

Jane continues reading when suddenly Danny spoke up, "I see something" was all he said and Jane looked up, "what is it? Maybe it's a bird", but he shook his head, "no, it's bigger, it's flying!" Jane dropped her book and grabbed the telescope to see, but there was nothing, she returned the telescope, "Really Danny, I couldn't see a thing".

"I'm not lying, it was flying about!"

Jane snorted and went back to reading, only to be stopped again by Danny, "you've got to look closer!" He said and shoved the telescope into her hands. She groaned in agitation and looked through the scope, seeing nothing at first. That's when she saw it, a dark mass floating about. Sudden fear hit Jane and she pulled Danny back and shut the door, "what's happening?" Danny asked, "don't open the window, go the bed, I don't know what it is" Jane said, Danny rushed to his bed, and dove under the cover whilst Jane closed the curtains and dove under her covers. They waited, at first nothing, until fifteen minutes later they heard a rapping noise, it was, in no doubt, coming from the window, "Jane I hear something".

"Be quiet, I can hear it too".

The kids kept quiet, and that's when the noise came again, followed by the rattling of the window. Jane sucked in some air and dared a peek to see what was intruding. Suddenly a glowing ball of light appeared in the middle of the room and all fear was swept away from Jane and she smiled, "Danny get out of bed".

"What, but you said –".

"Just get out, come on!"

Jane pushed the covers off and slowly made her way to the ball of light, "hello Tinker Bell, I've missed you" she said with a smile. Jane could just see the pixie's outlined figure, a tinkle was heard, signifying that Tinker Bell had greeted her, she then pointed to the closed window and Jane completely understood, he was here, so she rushed over to the window and opened it up, revealing the dirty blonde haired boy, smiling down at her, "hello Jane, how're you?"

"I'm fine Peter, here come in, you must be cold".

Peter soundlessly flew into the room, joining Tinker Bell's side; Danny had dragged himself out of the bed and was standing at the foot, gawking at Peter, "are you?" He went to ask and Peter smiled at him, "Peter Pan, yes I am, and you must be Danny?" Danny smiled and nodded, "what brings you back here so soon?" Jane asked and Peter's smile faded, striking a flicker of concern from Jane, "I need your help… Neverland needs your help" he replied, "why, what's wrong?" Jane asked and Peter sighed, gently landing on the ground, "I… I brought another kid to Neverland, she was fine but when she met the pirates… She turned on me… If I'd have known I would never have brought her to Neverland".

"So what happened?"

"She wants to take over Neverland".

"It's not like she can… Can she?"

Peter trained his eyes onto Jane, and she could see the absolute fear in them, "yes she can, Wendy didn't see it, because I wouldn't let her, because Hook could've followed us and Neverland would've fallen".

"But if mother never knew that there was such a place in Neverland, what makes you think this kid will find it?"

Jane was desperate to know and Peter raked his fingers through his dusty hair, "this kid is smart, and I have my doubts about this place being safe, I need your help, you're a kid, you can persuade her" he pleaded, "but what does that make you, you're a kid" Jane shot back and Pan sighed, "but I've never mixed with other kids, it's just me". He did have a point and Jane sighed in defeat, "I need to talk to mother –".

"No, don't talk to Wendy, she won't let you go".

"But, I can't just go with you".

Jane felt a pang of guilt, she wanted to go badly, but Peter was leading her into danger, Pan was hovering off the ground now, "I won't be long, I'll say that you've returned, but I won't say anything about the kid". Jane quickly rushed out of the room, finding her parents, but they were having a heated argument, "you've got to stop honey, the kids miss you!" Wendy said but their father shook his head, "no it's my job, how many times have I told you?" Jane stepped into the room, but her parents hadn't noticed her, "I can't do this Edward!" Wendy said, "Well then, let's have a divorce!" Jane's breathe hitched, it was loud enough for her parents to spin around, "Jane!" Wendy exclaimed, "You're getting a divorce?" Jane asked in shock and her parents were frozen stiff, "no, honey, it's not that –".

"Then why did you say it?"

Jane backed away from them, her father advanced on her slowly, "Jane darling, please, you weren't mean to hear all this –".

"No, you can't have a divorce!"

Jane turned and ran, ignoring her parents calling her name, she rushed back up stairs and into the room, "come on Peter let's go" Jane said as she grabbed Danny by the hand and rushed to the window, a little puzzled, Peter joined them, "what's the rush?" He couldn't help but ask. But Jane shook her head, footsteps could be heard and Jane threw a determined glance to Peter, who got the message, "alright then get ready". He sprinkled the fairy dust onto the kids and flew out the window just as Wendy and Edward rushed into the room. Jane could hear her parents calling out their name as they flung themselves out after Peter.  
Jane ignored her parents and flew onwards, Peter looked back a few times and she could tell that he was now regretting his decision on taking the kids, but Jane didn't want to be home, not now. Danny flew effortlessly around Jane and Peter slowed down for them, "we have to be very careful or we'll be seen, she's deadly when it comes to shooting canons" he replied, "also can you grab a hold of my ankle please" Peter directed the children, at first they hesitated but soon followed the instruction, "now I don't want you to let go, if you do, you'll be lost in space" Peter yelled back. Jane gulped and held on tightly, feeling Danny's grip as he tightened his fingers around her ankle, "alright, here we go!" Peter yelled and Jane felt the wind whip past her face and she held on for dear life. But what she saw was extravagant, the stars were shining as they passed her and the planets seemed to glow, Peter manoeuvred them so that they were heading straight to the second star to the right, "don't let go when we shoot through the star, or I'll lose you" Peter instructed and Jane tightened her grip even more and closed her eyes as the star grew closer and closer until all she could feel was warm heat as her body progressed through the star. It lasted only for a few seconds before she was greeted with a cold breeze. Jane opened her eyes, only to gasp, they were here. They had arrived to Neverland.

Jane's feet greeted the sand and she exhaled, Danny looked around in amazement, "so this is Neverland, that's amazing" he replied. Peter smirked at them before looking over the water, "come on let's head to the tree before the pirates know we've returned" Peter hopped up into the air and hovered across the sandy beach with the kids following close behind, "can you tell us more about the girl?" Danny asked, Jane could see that Pan had tensed after being reminded of her, "I… Well I wanted to bring another child over to Neverland, just like your mother, but she turned on me, you see she lived with her father, her mother had passed away a year ago and her father began drinking. So she had to look after him, but he was abusive, I saw everything when I went to visit her. So I offered a ride to Neverland and she gladly took it, but… Since she had been around abuse, she was hard to talk to afterwards and she was quite short tempered. That's when she met the pirates and hearing their story of their fallen captain had quickly set her off and she turned on me".

"What's her name?"

"Arabella Williams".

Peter had stopped flying and had joined the kid son the clod shrubbed floor, "over here" he whispered and the two followed eagerly towards a huge tree, "the entrance is in the front of the tree" Peter said, Jane remembered the tree that Peter had thrown her into, so she had no problem leading her brother inside. Unknown then they were being watched.


	3. Chapter 3

The parrot watched diligently as Pan scanned the area. Quickly and quietly the bird moved behind some leaves so that Pan couldn't see him, Arabella had trained him well enough to know that he shouldn't be messing around too much. Pan silently flew in to the entrance of the tree and the parrot waited, just in case he returned before flying off. His captain sat waiting on the Jolly Roger; the sea was no longer frozen since Peter had returned. Smee was waiting, his arm arched out so that the parrot could land, "what've you got for me Parrot, something interesting?" Smee asked, but the parrot stayed silent, he only spoke to Arabella. Smee scowled at the parrot before making his way over to the captain's cabin where Williams was sitting peacefully, "Captain, the parrot's returned" Smee replied and almost jumped when the young girl jumped up, "oh goody, Parrot!" She said and the parrot obediently flew over to her and landed on her desk. "What've you got for me hmmm, did you see where he's hidden, and has he brought anyone with him that I should be aware of?" Arabella questioned, "Two kids, two kids!" The parrot squawked and Arabella cocked her eyebrow at the bird, "two kids hey? Well then I should be ready –".

"Children don't want to fight".

"Don't want to fight; you're saying they're not like the lost boys?"

Arabella scratched her chin in interest, "well I'm taking it they're around my age after all, this should be a little different" she replied and she got up from her seat, and made her way onto the deck, "crew, we need to head to the island, we have visitors!" The crew sneered at the thought, as they remembered Wendy and her brother's. "Smile men, show them that they're welcomed, then you can attack them" Arabella said and snickering answered her. They had a new mission, though they were still trying to find the core of Neverland, what good is it when you don't have the person who knows where it is. She was going to get the children and use them for live bait, it always works. Patiently Arabella waited for the crew to get two boats ready, not all of them could fit, but that was fine, she didn't want Pan stealing the ship whilst they were off board.  
The sand was crunchy under her feet and Arabella sighed, it was only two days ago that she had been on this island, Pan had been gone for a while, so everything was frozen and the ship happened to finish all the stock, which pissed her off a lot, "where should we head first?" Smee asked, and Arabella shrugged, "we'll head to Pixie Hollow, they should help me" Arabella said, she began trudging up the beach, the crew following her silently as they made their way into the forestry. Pan was in there, he was hidden away, though the parrot had notified her about the kids, he could never say which tree it was, he did show them, but there was nothing to be found. Even the parrot was confused; "it looks like they've vanished" was all the parrot was able to say. The greenery annoyed her greatly that she eventually had to use her sword to cut away at any stray branches that dared flog her in the face, "so we're going to find the kids, or are we going to go to the fairy place?" Scabbers asked, he was around two years older than Arabella, but was naive. But she treasure him because he could do things that the other crew member couldn't do, well at least they couldn't do it fast enough, "plan has changed, we're heading to Pixie Hollow, and they're gonna help us find the kids" Arabella replied and Scabbers smiled, "I've never seen a pixie before, are they nice?"

"They can be when they choose to be, but just be careful; don't get too overly attached to them". She didn't want any of her crew mates to get overly attached to anything, or she may lose them, and she couldn't risk that, never.

Peter flew around the room in glee, Jane and Danny examined every little crook of the tree, "this is amazing!" Danny exclaimed and Pan couldn't help but smile, "yeah, some stuff has dust on it, since the lost boys left none of this stuff has been used".

"Oh my uncles?"

"Uncles?"

Peter stared at Jane quizzically and Jane giggled, "I don't think you remember, but mum managed to persuade grandfather and grandmother to take the boys in, now we're all family" Jane said and Pan smiled, "well I bet they're going to be a lovely bunch".

"They are, Slightly gave me some new clothes that he saw when he went to America".

"Ah, that would be lovely".

It was wonderful for Peter to know that the lost boys were safe and even became a family with the Darlings; they were everything one could possibly wish for. "So would you mind telling me where they've all gone?" Pan asked as he sat on his chair and Jane sat in front of him, "Well, Tootles, changed his name because he got sick of it, his name is Ryan and last year he got married. Curley kept his name and married as well, I think it was two years ago though, but Nibbs… He passed away… In a car accident".

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that".

"It's okay, but the twins got new names, Harry and Benjamin, they're going to get married, both of them, it's amazing" Jane said whilst clapping her hands. Peter leaned back in his chair and awe, it _was_ amazing, the lost boys he once knew were all grown up, so many years older and already getting married, "Peter are you alright?" He heard Jane question and he snapped out of his trance, "yes I'm fine, it's just quite shocking to know that they've…"

"Grown up?"

Jane eyed him sympathetically and Pan nodded, "you never told me about Slightly". Jane looked up and smiled, "he's famous now; he's very good at music and managed to compose some songs". Danny joined them both, "yeah he's awesome, he tried teaching me, but he's impatient, sadly I had to quit, but he did admit that he wasn't teacher material". Pan went to speak when suddenly Tink appeared, her light glowing rapidly, "what's wrong?" Pan asked and the kids got up, "she's on the island" Peter said a few seconds later and Jane felt Danny grab her hand in fear, "don't go out of the tree, keep hidden and if they call out for you, don't come out, even if they've got me, you've got it?" He asked and the two nodded. Pan nodded back and flew up the tree trunk and pas the covered ceiling, he would have to face Arabella himself, but this wasn't going to be too easy as Captain Hook. Quickly and quietly he flew after Tink as she raced ahead of him, and it took only a few minutes until they spotted the lamps. Peter's heart jumped into his mouth, Pixie Hollow. What were they doing at Pixie Hollow? The thing is, Arabella could be heartless, and that one sentence could kill the entire Pixie's in there, that's if they heard her. He flew higher up into the trees, watching carefully. There she was, standing by the tree trunk, he could just make out what she was saying, "Hello there, you don't mind helping me?" Arabella asked politely and Peter could just see Queen Clarion as she flew gracefully up to Arabella, though he could not see her expressions, she was too small. "I'd like to know where Pan is", Pixie Hollow hadn't been informed yet of William's betrayal, Tink had been with Peter for quite some time, and Tink was actually heading to Pixie Hollow to tell them when she saw the Pirates, "ah so they're in the tree, but that's the problem, which tree?" Pan whispered quietly to Tink who nodded and quickly fluttered down to the queen, alerting the pirates, "oh you don't know which tree either… Are you sure?" Pan could hear the agitation growing in Arabella's tone. Tink didn't return because that would've given Peter's hiding spot away, so he waited. Suddenly Arabella brought out her gun, though it really did no harm for pixie's could fly away quickly, "listen here, I know who you are Tinkerbelle, don't think you're going to get away with it" she snarled, Peter knew that they were in trouble, so he brought out his dagger and flew down. But he heard the dreadful words, Tinkerbelle had already flown away in fear, but the others weren't fast enough, "there's no such thing as fairies" Arabella spoke loud and clear. Peter watched, traumatized, as the glowing balls of light began disappearing one by one, he didn't know how long he was floating there for before one of the pirates spotted him, "Pan!" he screamed and all of them turned their attention to him, their guns at the ready, "ah Peter, wonderful to see you, I was just coming to find you –".

"You killed them!"

Peter pointed his dagger to her and she chuckled, "oh people die every day".

"There pixies, not people!"

Pan was seething and the smile widened on Arabella's face, "come now, don't get too cheeky, and now, tell us where those kids are". Pan froze, so she knew, Jane and Danny better stay hidden, "come on Peter hurry up, or I'll get one of my men to shoot you down". Peter wasn't fearful one bit; he could dodge a bullet easy. Pixie Hollow was no longer glowing; it just looked like an ordinary tree, Peter prayed that Tink had gotten away in time; he didn't want to find her dead, "Pan!" Arabella's voice was string and it broke him out of his trance, it saddened him, not long ago she called him Peter, but it was different, she was evil, and she had to leave, "I'm not gonna ask twice, I'm already in a bad mood as it is!" She snarled, but all he did was smile before flying up, hearing her shout "shoot!" The guns went off but Pan had risen too high for them to aim properly, "come on down Pan, or I won't make this any easier!" She yelled up and Pan shook his head, "he had to get away from them without leading them to the tree. "How about this, we fight, just me and you, the others shall head back to the ship, but we won't stop trying to find those kids" Arabella said, Peter knew that she loved fighting. So he lowered himself down a bit to show that he agreed.  
Pan watched attentively as the group of pirates left the forest and returned to Arabella, who took out her sword, "you're heartless" was all he said and Arabella shrugged, "I'm just trying to help myself, it's their fault they didn't tell me where you were hiding –". Peter struck first; he hadn't managed to steal one of the pirate's swords sadly, so he only had his dagger, which was a little bit harder. The metal made a clanging sound as they touched each other and Arabella almost fell back, her eyes glaring up at him, "ah, so you're not gonna go easy on me because I'm a girl" she said and swung the sword aside, almost nicking Pan's wrist. He flew back, "come on, you can do better than that!" Arabella snarled as she advanced on him. He struck again, but this time she was ready and swiped her sword up, this time she caught him, slicing some of his skin on his stomach, but not too deep. Peter flew up and hissed in pain as he examined his wound, Arabella smirked, "not so tough right now huh?" He scowled down at her before flying down again, and this time it was Arabella who struck, causing Pan to stagger back, luckily she didn't have another weapon, or he would've been dead. Their swords met once again and they were locked, Peter glared at his rival as she did to him, "Neverland doesn't belong to someone like you" she spoke through gritted teeth, the sword and dagger shaking in their hands as they fought for dominance, "neither does it belong to you" Peter replied back with the same tone. With that, Peter brought up his knee, connecting it with her stomach. Arabella coughed and keeled over onto her knees, one hand still holding the sword whilst the other held her stomach. Peter found this the right time to strike again, he sent a flying punch towards Arabella, fell onto her back, she stared up at him, clearly shocked, "stay down, I warn you Williams" Peter said before he flew up and disappeared out of her sight.

Jane held onto Danny tightly, Pan had been gone for quite some time, it was silent, suddenly Tink appeared, her light was not as strong as before, "Tink, what's wrong?" Jane asked in urgency as the pixie fell into her hands, "oh no, did they say it?" Jane as in fear and Danny joined her side, "say what?"

"I can't say it now, or it'll kill her".

Danny nodded, the two lay Tink on the bed, though it was too big, she needed something to keep her comfy, only a few minutes later did Peter return, "Tink?" He called out in fear and Jane motioned for him to comer over, "oh Tink, you're going to be okay" Peter said as he grabbed some candles and lit them so that it would be warmer for her, "what happened?" Danny asked as he sat on the carpeted ground. Peter's eyes never left Tink, "Arabella confronted the pixies in Pixie Hollow".

"And, what happened?"

Jane asked and Peter broke away from Tink, "she killed them, she killed all of them Jane". Jane's blood ran cold, "all of Pixie Hollow was dead? It couldn't be, what was going to happen, if Tink dies as well, how on earth would she and Danny get home, Peter couldn't carry them, they'd be too heavy. "You're hurt!" Jane exclaimed when she noticed the wound on his stomach, "oh don't worry, it'll heal, though it stings badly".

"That's because it's getting infected, come, I'll bandage it up for you, do you mind telling me what else happened?"

"She got the crew to go back to the ship and we dueled, she's good at her swordplay, I shouldn't have confronted her".

"You couldn't help her; by god she just killed Pixie Hollow, who wouldn't want to hurt her in return?" Jane shot back and Peter couldn't help but smile. "I've let myself become too overly attached to them, they were like family" he replied and Jane sighed in defeat, "ah yes, well then, the longer she stays here the more people you'd have to unfriend to save their lives". Jane had finished with wrapping one of the remaining old rags around Peter's stomach, I'd say we'd go out and wash it with cold water, but she's still out there" Jane said with a worried look and Peter nodded, "I'd have a feeling she'd try to find us, give it a day and she should be out". Danny grabbed their attention, "her lights returning!" he exclaimed and Peter flew over to the bed, "Tink, can you hear me, are you alright?" Peter questioned nervously as he watched the pixie's light flicker a few times. Peter smiled when he saw her open her eyes and smile back, "she'll be fine, if she hadn't of flown, she would be gone" Peter said, but the smile was wiped off all of their faces, "there was a new war to be fought, and it wasn't going to be easy.


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy stared out the window, watching the stars carefully; Peter had returned and had taken the kids. Though there were no problems in Neverland, why was she starting to feel nervous? Edward had hidden himself away in his office, no they weren't going to have a divorce, it just happened to spill out. There was a light knock on the door and Wendy turned to see the maid, "it's cold, why don't you close the window?"

"This window must be kept open at all times, Peter Pan has taken them".

The maid cocked her head in confusion, "Peter Pan?" She repeated the name in a questionable tone and Wendy nodded in response. "Master has come out of the office" the maid said and Wendy couldn't help but smile, "you don't have to call him master Maria, his name is Edward" Wendy reminded her and the maid bowed her head before leaving the room. Wendy sighed and decided to talk to Edward, she needed to tell him about what had really happened, and he was still coming to the terms that his kids flung themselves out of the window and disappeared. She had never spoken to him about Peter Pan, and it was about time she did. "Edward?" She called out as she descended the stairs, heavy footsteps were heard and her husband came out of the kitchen, she could see how red his eyes had become. "Wendy dear, what's the matter, have they returned?"

"No, they haven't, but I need to talk to you about something".

Wendy motioned for Edward to follow her into the living room. They sat in complete silence for a few moments before Wendy chose to speak, "Peter Pan" was all she said and Edward raised his eyebrows, "Peter Pan, what about him?"

"He took the kids".

She could see that he was trying to get over what she was saying, "I'm sorry, but isn't Peter Pan just a myth?"

"Don't you remember, and you saw him when Jane had returned home?"

"To be honest, I couldn't see anything; I thought we were looking at the stars".

Wendy groaned in annoyance, "come on Edward, I'll prove it to you when the kids get back, but please don't push me away" Wendy pleaded, tears filling her eyes. She felt her husband's arms wrap around her, "calm down, I'm not trying to push you away, It's just work, It's too difficult right now".

"I'm sorry Edward, Please don't take this the wrong way, and I just miss you".

He tightened his grip on her, "we'll start anew, why not that? For Jane and Danny".

He was right, they needed to restart in life, if that was only to help Jane and her little brother.

Peter had gone out with Tink and scoped around the forest. He had just returned to give the all clear, now Jane trudged through with her brother towards Pixie Hollow, she wanted to see the damage that Arabella had done. They walked for twenty minutes until they finally reached the tree. Jane's breath hitched as she saw how dead it looked, the closer she got the more heartbroken she was. All the pixie's lay frozen stiff at the bottom of the tree, Queen Clarion lay motionless, her skin had gone blue, and her glassy small eyes stared up at Jane, "they're all gone" Jane whispered. Peter lowered himself onto the ground, he too looked quite dead, "if only I hadn't gotten Tink to tell them, see Arabella's quite smart". Jane felt sick, there were so many of them, Tink was the only one left by the looks of it, "don't worry, I'll get you home, no matter what" Peter said. Jane wasn't so sure that would ever happen, but she still smiled, Danny had picked up one of the dead pixies and Jane was about to tell him off when she could see the pained expression, so she let him be, "you were friends?" Danny asked Peter and Peter responded with a nod, Pixie Hollow wasn't really destroyed, is just had no residents anymore. "Whatever you do Pan, don't go off for revenge" Jane reminded him and Peter sighed in irritation, because he knew that she was right, it was best not to attack, it's what Arabella would want. "I don't think you're going to be safe in this tree, even though she doesn't know where we are, but I highly doubt she'll stop looking since she's more interested in you" Peter said and Jane and Danny exchanged worried looks. Pan raked his calloused fingers through his hair, "I'll take you to Tiger Lily, she'll protect you for now" he replied and Jane nodded, it was best to be protected for now, if Arabella was able to hurt Peter, then there's no doubt that she would do the same to them.  
Tiger Lily looked a little bit older than Jane and Danny, maybe around the same age as Peter, she was tall, and had beautiful tanned skin along with jet black hair that was tied back into a long plait. Her skin was touched up with red paint and she greeted both kids with a smile, "I need your help Lily, Arabella is after these two kids, I don't know why, and I highly doubt that Arabella is going to tell me" Peter flew down to Tiger Lily's side, "of course, my people will keep them safe, but you Peter, have to be safe as well, don't go flying into her clutches" she warned him. Peter smiled, "I know, but I need to talk to the mermaids, they might know something" he replied, "take care of them for me, thanks!" He yelled as he flew up into the sky, he was heading to The Black Castle. It was a nice place, maybe on stormy nights it's not the best place to go. But that was where he was going to find the mermaids, it was like their sanctuary. Peter found one of them, "Melissa, her long red hair reached her hips as she sat on the one of the rocks, grooming away. "Mel, I need to talk to you" Peter whispered loud enough that it caught the mermaid's attention, "Peter what are you doing here?" Melissa asked out of curiosity, she slid down into the dark murky water and swam over to him, "it's regarding Williams" Peter could see the scowl cross the beautiful young face, "her, why're you so interested in her so suddenly?" Peter couldn't help but smile, he was quite aware of the mermaids crush on him, though it didn't bother him one bit, "I brought two kids to Neverland yesterday, and she somehow knew about them. She even wanted to know where they were, I don't know if she's still looking for the core of Neverland, but it seems she has a new plan, you've gone by the ship before, have you, by any chance overheard anything?" The mermaid thought for a few seconds, "I haven't, but Sarah has, she was a little confused, I think you should talk to her, she should be further in the castle". Pan thanked her before flying further into the dark gloomy place, Sarah was swimming around lazily until she spotted him, "Peter, how're you, what brings you to the castle?"

"I was talking to Mel, and she said that you might be able to help me, you overheard something about Arabella's plans".

"Ah, I knew it would come to an importance, she was talking about some kids… Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes, I brought two kids not that long ago, she was after them".

"She wants to use them against you or something; I had to get away before they spotted me".

Peter nodded, "thank you, that's all I needed to know… She killed Pixie Hollow" Peter said and Sarah covered her mouth in shock, "no, that can't be, how heartless… You've got to get her out of here Peter!" She exclaimed and Peter looked away in shame, he was the reason Pixie Hollow was dead, he brought her here to Neverland, and now it's in grave danger, he needed more help… Wendy? He didn't know if he should return to talk to her, she would hate him forever, and he would never forgive himself for taking her children back to a dangerous place. Now, he had to confront Arabella once again, and this time, he has avoid any fights.  
Peter flew soundlessly across the water towards The Jolly Roger, no one was on deck and Peter assumed that they were sleeping, or cleaning below. He flew around the back of the ship, carefully looking through the window into the captain's cabin, and there she was. Arabella sat quietly in the big chair near the fireplace, her long black air stopped at her shoulders; she looked pretty much laid back. Peter found this the best time to come in, he shoved open the window and flew in, alerting Arabella, who didn't move from her seat, "I need to talk to you" Peter shot at her and all she did was smile in response, "we need to discuss your return home". He could tell that the gears were working in her head as she cocked her head to the side with an amused look, "me, going home? Don't be so ridiculous" she chuckled and leaned forward to hear more, "you've already done enough already".

"My, is it that you, Peter Pan, can't handle a young girl like me?"

Peter gritted his teeth in anger and flew over to the desk, "you're out of control, that's what you are".

"Oh Pan, you're so childish, now, I'm not gonna fight you, but answer me this, where is the core of Neverland?"

Peter scowled at her, she would never give up, "that is classified".

"Ah, everything is classified to you".

She slowly got up from her seat, "I'm never returning back home, it's not a place for me".

"Your father misses you –".

"What do you know about my father?"

Arabella lashed out harshly and Peter knew that he was treading on thin ice. "I don't know much about your father, but I'm pretty sure he loves you". Peter frowned when Arabella began laughing, "What're you trying to do, change my mind? Don't get your hopes up Pan". She twirled her hair around her fingers. Peter remembered finding Arabella sitting up in the attic of her house, the window was open, letting in the moonlight, and she sat in the middle of the room, her knees drawn to her chest and her long black hair tied up in a ponytail. He remembered flying through the window and talking to her, hearing about her father and how he was an alcoholic and verbally and physically abused her. It pained to see a child in the grown up world receiving such abuse. He couldn't leave her alone, he wasn't cruel. But Peter could see that he was weak, he gave into her, and look what had happened. He sighed and shook his head, "you won't succeed, and you know that" He said. Arabella slowly advanced on him, "nah, it's you who won't succeed, you won't succeed in hiding what I want, sure I haven't found it now, but don't think I won't find it, and those kids that you're hiding, I'll find them as well, and I'll pluck them right out from under your nose", she sneered at him, she was only a few feet away from Peter and her table that held her pistol. "Might I ask, what will you do once you find the core of Neverland?" Peter asked, he'd never really known why, all he knew was that she wanted to take over Neverland, he'd never done it before, so he assumed that it wasn't even possible, and he didn't want to risk damaging the core. "Neverland doesn't have a leader, from what I can see, this place needs to have some rules set, the first rule would be, no flying because it pisses me off greatly" she glared at Peter, "You can't come here and change it to your liking" Peter demanded, "says who?" Arabella shot back. That's when Peter froze, she was right, there was no leader, sure he was well known around Neverland, he wasn't the leader, it struck him how much he hasn't known of Neverland, how out of focused he really was. Suddenly Arabella had her gun in her hand, he didn't see her slowly moving to the gun, and now they were here, "now Peter, you tell me and I'll spare your life, if you don't, I'll shoot you where is hurts most" she threatened. Peter knew that he wouldn't have enough time to fly out the window, she would've already put a bullet through him, "come on Pan, it's not that hard" she pushed him, Peter spat at her before quickly flying upwards, avoiding the bullet that shot out one of the windows behind him, "get down here you coward!" She screamed, her gun trained on him, but Peter refrained from staying still and lowering himself. Suddenly the door to the captain's cabin flew open and Smee opened up, allowing Peter to fly through, "no you moron, get him!" Arabella roared and Smee almost fell back in shock, Peter had flown across the deck, the crew members began falling out on deck, their swords at the ready. Peter brought out his dagger, ready to fight, not knowing that he had fallen straight into her trap, now Arabella was on one of the little boats and making her way to the island. If he wasn't going to tell her where the kids were, she was going to ambush them.

Jane poked her head out of the tree's entrance, making sure that no one was around. "The coast is clear, come on". Danny quickly followed her; Tink flew soundlessly next to Jane's head. "So Tink is the only pixie fairy left on Neverland?" Danny asked and Jane shrugged, "I really don't know, there might be more". They trudged quietly until they stopped in a clearing in the forest, "mum is going to be very angry when we go back home".

"You think? I wonder if they're going to have an actual divorce".

Jane wasn't so sure about this, it was something between adults and she wasn't so sure about what would happen. They sat in silence for a few minutes, "I want to go home now" Danny said and Jane rolled her eyes, "alright, then we should fly".

"Really, we can do that?"

"No, of course not you idiot, don't just expect things to happen whenever you want it to happen, it doesn't work that way".

"But I don't want to be here anymore".

"Well tough luck, until Peter returns, we've got nothing!"

Jane raised her voice, suddenly there was a snap of a twig and the kids turned around to see a girl, dressed in royal pirate's clothes, she sneered at them, "Ah, so you must be the two children that he brought over". Jane instantly knew that it was the girl that Peter had warned them about, quickly she pulled her brother up and they backed away from her, "oh don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you… Much" she chuckled, Jane scowled at her but continued to walk backwards, "I need you for something, are you willing to help me?" Arabella asked and Jane shook her, "well you don't have any choice" Arabella clicked her fingers and three men appeared behind her, their swords were out. "You're coming with me, fight us and we'll rough you up a bit" she warned them. Suddenly Danny pulled away from Jane and rushed away, alerting all of them, "get him!" Arabella yelled and Jane turned and bolted to her left, "you three go get the boy, I'll handle the girl" Arabella yelled, before rushing after Jane.  
Jane was out of breath when she reached some sort of waterfall, "don't think you're going to get away from me" Jane spun around to see Arabella, putting her sword away, "try that again and the next time I catch you, you won't have a finger" Arabella said. Jane backed away from the pirate, getting closer to the water fall. "How can you stay with him? He killed someone".

"By that someone, I'm taking it is Captain Hook".

"Ah, so you know, and yet you still stay with him?"

"You don't know much".

"And what've you got to know?"

Arabella was half right, Wendy had experienced Hook herself, and Jane had experienced the other half, no one really knew what he was like before… Only Pan himself, "come on girl, we'll head back to the ship, I've got Peter there" Jane's heart almost sank, "oh but don't worry, he's not hurt, so unless you come with me, my men will keep their swords to themselves" she said. Jane was mainly worried about Danny, did he get away? Suddenly there was a tinkling sound and Jane looked up to see Tink flying over her. The pixie dust settling over her body and lifting her off the ground, "quick Tink, go find Danny and help him!" Jane yelled. She watched as the little pixie nodded and flew off into the forest. "Nice try girl, but don't think I can't fly either!" Arabella yelled as she took out a little bag and Jane's heart did sink, she had taken some pixie dust. Jane hovered around, watching as Arabella tipped the bag over her head and began floating until they were eye to eye once again, "now, I'm quite aware that you don't really know how to fly" Arabella said with a sneer and Jane clenched her hands into fists. "Don't come any closer!" Jane screamed at her, but Arabella slowly advanced on her, pulling out her sword, "so it looks like you want to fight, well don't blame me if you lose a finger". Suddenly Arabella flew forward and Jane fell back, lowering herself so that the pirate flew over her, the sword slicing through the air, "I _was_ going to offer you a comfortable ride, but scrap that!" Arabella yelled from where she was. Jane didn't hesitate to fly off further into the woods, she had to find Danny. Quickly Jane dodged the many tree trunks with Arabella right behind her. It felt like they were flying for hours and Jane was afraid that her pixie dust would run out, then all of a sudden she almost smashed into something, she twisted her body upwards and just missed the hurtling object, it was Danny, Tink had found him and gave some of her pixie dust away, "Danny fly up!" Jane screamed, she looked down just in time to see her little brother dodge the pirate and manoeuvring his body to pull himself upwards. "Don't think you're getting away from me, I'll have one of you, if not both!" Arabella raced after him. Jane flew higher, her eyes never leaving her brother. They broke fast the forestry at the top and flew towards the clouds. The wind whipped Jane's face as she flew higher, "Jane!" Danny screamed and she snapped out of her stupor to see that Arabella had caught up to him; she tugged hard on his ankle, pulling him down, "get away from him!" Jane screamed as she tipped forward and rushed towards them. That's when she felt it, the pixie dust was gone, and she knew that because Arabella started to use Danny to keep her up, "Danny I can't fly anymore!" Jane screamed and she reached out to him and he instantly grabbed her hand, though he was having trouble trying to stay up as he was bearing both girls weight, "get off me!" He yelled down at Arabella. Danny slowly began descending from the sky, "I've got to lower us all down, I don't know how much time I've got left before I have no pixie dust left" he said and Jane swung herself around him in an attempt to knock the pirate of his ankle. Suddenly an arrow whizzed past them and Jane looked down and sighed with relief, Tiger Lily had returned from her hunting, she must have seen that the tree was empty, another arrow whizzed towards them, this time catching Arabella's arm. Jane heard the pirate scream out in pain and Jane watched as she let go of Danny's ankle. At that moment, Danny flew up, bringing Jane with him, Arabella disappeared through the forestry of leaves, Tiger Lily was waving to them to follow her, "hold on" Danny warned Jane before he tipped his body so that they were following Tiger Lily from above.

Peter lashed out and caught one of the younger pirates, he screamed in shock from the sudden blow and fell back, knocking the other pirates back and giving Peter an escape route, he had just noticed that Arabella was here, and already knew where she was. Quickly he flew up and towards the island. Praying to god that the kids were alright.


End file.
